The purpose of this project is to identify families who have had at least one parent admitted to the hospital with functional psychiatric disorder and who have children at ages 4, 7, or 10; to study these families upon identification and again three years later within an accelerated longitudinal research design; and to make both short and long term predictions about which offspring will be vulnerable to (or cope successfully against) later mental illness.